Blog użytkownika:CzkawkaIII/Mój Kotek
Witam wszystkich na moim pierwszym blogu. Jestem niedoświadczony w pisaniu więc mam nadzieje, że zrozumiecie. Mimo wszystko szczere komentarze mile widziane. Kilka informacji: 1. Czkawka i reszta mają po 18 lat. 2. Astrid jest nowa w szkole. 3. Rodzice Czkawki mają dużą firmę. Mają mało czasu dla syna. 4. Wszystko dzieje się w czasach dzisiejszych (W roku 2019) 5. Będzie kilku nowych bohaterów. Z góry sorki za wszystkie błędy. Życzę miłego czytania. Rozdział 1. (Astrid) Cześć. My się chyba nie znamy? Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson. Mieszkam w mieście Berk. Niedawno tu się przeprowadziłam. Właśnie kończą się ferie i będzie zaczynał się nawy semestr. Razem z nim do szkoły dołączę ja. Jestem dość nieśmiała. Może nie nieśmiała, ale nie lubię być w centrum uwagi. Od paru miesięcy piszę bloga i gram na gitarze. Ludziom się podoba, ale i tak nikt nie wie, że to ja. Trochę boję się pierwszego dnia w szkole. Boję się, że będę wyśmiewana. Moi rodzice nie są najbogatsi. Starcza nam na podstawowe rzeczy, ale luksusów nie mamy. A poza tym ja nie lubię podążać za modą. Jutro pierwszy dzień szkoły. Trochę się stresuje. No dobra. Bardzo się stresuje. Mam nadzieje, że znajdę jakichś znajomych. Jest godzina 20, więc zaraz idę spać. (Czkawka) Witam. Znamy się? Nie? Jestem Czkawka. Mieszkam w Berk od urodzenia. Moi rodzice prowadzą dużą firmę. Praktycznie nie widuje ich w domu. Może dwa razy w tygodniu. Kiedyś mi to przeszkadzało, ale już mi wszystko jedno. Właśnie siedzę na łóżku i przeglądam Facebooka. Nienawidzę tych dziewczyn. Czy one ciągle muszą do mnie pisać? Kiedyś to było fajne, ale ja ich nawet nie znam, a one proszą, żebym się z nimi umówił. Na pierwszej randce mam się zapytać jak się nazywa? Nie rozumiem ich. Zawsze to samo. W szkole łażą za mną, a poza szkołą wypisują do mnie. Głupio nie odpisać, ale co ja mam im odpisać? Sorry nie mam pojęcia, jak się nazywasz, więc się z tobą nie umówię? Przecież się nie zgodzę. Co ja bym dał, żeby zaczęły, ugania się za kimś innym. Dobrze, że nie wiedzą, że gram na perkusji. Czasami nagrywam jakiś kawałem i wrzucam na mojego bloga. Ciągle tez oglądam Aniołka Hof. Ta dziewczyna wymiata. Gra na gitarze i piszę bloga. Chciałbym ją poznać, ale ona nawet nie zdradza swojej twarzy. Nastał nowy dzień. Właśnie się obudził. W sumie to się nie obudziłem, tylko zostałem obudzony przez mojego kochanego pieska. Był lepszy od budzika. Nauczył się i zawsze budzi mnie o 6. Mimo że do szkoły mam na 9 to dobrze, że mnie obudził. Zdarzę jeszcze z nim pójść na spacer. Zszedłem na dół do kuchni. Oczywiście rodziców już nie było albo jeszcze nie było. Nieważne. Nasypałem szczerbatkowi karmy i sam zrobiłem sobie śniadanie. Przebrałem się w dres i wziąłem smycz. Po chwili razem z moim psem byliśmy już przy parku. Śniegu nie było, więc mogliśmy sobie spokojnie pochodzić. Spuściłem go i usiadłem na ławkę. Popatrzyłem na bawiące się dzieci. Uśmiechnąłem się, bo zobaczyłem, że trójka biegnie w moją stronę. Niektórzy mówili, że mam rękę do dzieci. Może to dlatego, że na co dzień muszę znosić Sączysmarka i bliźniaki? Podbiegły do mnie, a ja wziąłem małą dziewczynkę o imieniu Zuzia na ręce i obróciłem się kilka razy. - Co tam Zuza? Nie dasz odpocząć rodzicom?- Zaśmiałem się. - Gdzie szczelbatek?- Zawsze to samo. Dobrze, że chociaż ona wolała szczerbatka, a nie mnie. - Szczerbatek ktoś o ciebie pyta- Krzyknąłem, a pies już biegł w naszą stronę. Zuzia pobawiła się chwilę z psem. Po chwili podeszli jej rodzice. - Dzień dobry- Powiedziałem z uśmiechem. - Cześć Czkawka- Powiedział ojciec dziewczynki i podał mi rękę- Znowu zamęcza ci psa?- Zaśmiał się. - Wolę jak dziewczyny zamęczają psa, a nie mnie- Również się zaśmiałem. - Nawet nie wiesz ilu chłopaków, by się z tobą zamieniło- Powiedział.- No Zuza my musimy się zbierać. Dzisiaj idziesz do szkoły.- Dziewczynka zrobiła smutne oczy i popatrzyła na nasz. Niewytrzymałe i ukląkłem przed nią. - Nie martw się. Dzisiaj, że szczerbakiem będziemy w parku około 15. Jak twoi rodzice się zgodzą, to cię weźmiemy. Będziesz się bawić, że szczerbatkiem do woli- Powiedziałem, a dziecko przytuliło się do mnie. Rodzice Zuzy zgodzili się na to. Już poszli do domu. My też już szliśmy. Kiedy dotarłem do domu była 8.20, więc zacząłem się szykować. Pomyślałem, że nie będę się chwalił, że rodzice kupili mi samochód i pójdę na piechotę. Zwłaszcza że przez ferie trochę się zasiedziałem. Około 8.50 byłem pod szkołą. Poszedłem do szatni, a następnie pod salę nr 7. Tam mamy matematykę. To się nazywa zwalony poniedziałek. Trzeba wracać do szkoły, mamy 8 lekcji i jeszcze pierwszą matmę. To chyba najgorszy dzień, jaki miałem. Podszedłem do klasy. Przed drzwiami zobaczyłem moją paczkę. W jej skład wchodzili: Sączysmark- Podobno mój kuzyn, ale ja się do tego nie przyznaje. Uważa się za cudo i że każdy chciałby być nim. Śledzik- Grubszy mądrala. Leci na samych 5. Jest miły i skromny. Ale jeżeli ktoś wmawia mu, że się myli, potrafi się wkurzyć. Szpadka i Mieczyk- Bliźniaki. Umysłowo daje 5-letnie dzieci. W szkole nie ma osoby, która by ich nie znała. Co najmniej raz w tygodniu lądują u dyrektora za swoje żarciki. Heatera- Czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Znam ją od dawna. Lubię ją za to, że nie jest jak inne. Nie biega za mną z wywieszonym językiem. Eret- Umięśniony kuzyn Heatery. Jest miły, ale podobnie jak Smark uważa się, za nie wiadomo kogo. - Cześć wszystkim- Przywitałem się. - Cześć Czkawka- Powiedzieli chórem. - Co tam ciekawego słychać?- Zapytałem, chociaż wiedziałem, że będą nawijać o tej nowej. Chyba jeszcze nie przyszła. - Dzisiaj przychodzi ta nowa dziewczyna-tak jak się spodziewałem, Szpadka to właśnie powiedziała- Dziewczyny mówiły, że ją widziały i podobno ubiera się jak dziwak- Zaśmiała się, a z nią reszta. Mnie to nie śmieszyło. Heatere i Śledzika może bym zrozumiał, ale Bliźniaki, Smark i Eret? Oni są głupsi, niż ustawa przewiduje i jeszcze śmieją się z innych. Pokręciłem tylko głową na boki. Nagle zauważyłem dziewczynę idącą w tę stronę. Była piękna. Była ubrana w niebieski podkoszulek i brązową spódniczkę. Miała piękne niebieskie oczy. Wydawało mi się, że mógłbym się jej przypatrywać godzinami. Po chwili przeszła obok mnie. Zauważyłem, że kiedy szła, Mieczyk podstawiaj jej nogę. Kiedy zobaczyłem, że upada, coś się we mnie odezwało. (Astrid) Właśnie przeszłam obok bardzo przystojnego chłopaka. Miał piękne zielone oczy. Był ewidentnie wpatrzony we mnie. Nie wiem, o co mu chodzi. Chyba nie wyglądam aż tak źle. Nagle poczułam, że upadam. Zamknęłam oczy. Ale nie uderzyłam o ziemię, a czyjaś ręka trzymała mniej tali. Otworzyłam powoli oczy. To ten... Chłopak, który tak mi się przyglądał, złapał mnie. -Dziękuje-Powiedziałam nieśmiało. - Nie ma sprawy- Powiedział z pięknym uśmiechem. Był przystojny, ale mógłby mnie puścić. Chyba czytał mi w myślach, bo po chwili stałam już bez jego pomocy. Spojrzał na swojego kolegę, który podstawił mi nogę- Jeszcze raz, a pożałujesz- Powiedział, jakby naprawdę chciał mu coś zrobić. Spojrzał na mnie za tym pięknym uśmiechem- Jestem Czkawka- Podał mi rękę. - Astrid-Tez podałam mu rękę, ale on jej nie uścisną, tylko pocałował mnie w dłoń. To było... dziwne. Widzę go pierwszy raz na oczy. On pewnie tak do każdej. -Miło poznać. To jest Heatera,Szpadka, Sączysmark,Śledzik, Eret, a ten baran, który podstawił ci nogę to Mieczyk-Przedstawił mi swoich znajomych. Po chwili okazało się, że będę chodziła z nimi do klasy. Zdają się sympatyczni. Myślę, że się zaprzyjaźnimy. Mam taką nadzieję. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Czekaliśmy na nauczycielkę. (Czkawka) -Ktoś tu się zakochał- Powiedział cicho Smark. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, że cały czas przyglądam się Astrid. -Nikt się nie zakochał. Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi- Powiedziałem, odwracając wzrok od dziewczyny. - Nie udawaj. Widać to po tobie. Mam pomysł. Ja dzisiaj usiądę, że śledzikiem, Bliźniaki razem, a Heatera z Eretem. - A co że mną? -Ty usiądziesz z Astrid- Pomysł bardzo mi się spodobał, ale nie dałem tego po sobie poznać. Po chwili przyszła Nauczycielka. Weszliśmy do klasy. Wchodziłem ostatni. Okazało się, że są dwa wolne miejsca. Jedno przy Astrid, a drugie przy jakiejś dziewczynie, której z imienia nie pamiętam. Oczywiście usiadłem obok Astrid. Ta tylko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ona to zrobiła, bo znamy się parę minut, a ja już wariuje na jej punkcie. (Astrid) Czkawka usiadł obok mnie. Miałem nadzieje, że się nie czerwienię. Nauczycielka sprawdzała listę. Dowiedziałam się, że Czkawka ma na nazwisko Haddock. To nazwisko coś mi mówiło. Ale co? Nagle nauczycielka wyczytała moje nazwisko. - Astrid Hofferson? - Jestem. Czkawka aż podskoczył. Spojrzałam na niego jak na wariata. - Coś się stało Czkawka?-Zapytała nauczycielka. - Nie wszystko dobrze- Powiedział i spojrzał na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem. (Czkawka) Nie wierzę. Kiedy usłyszałem jej nazwisko, coś zrozumiałem. Hofferson. Jest piękna jak anioł. To ona jest Anioł Hof. Nie wierzę. Siedzę obok niej. Ale czy to na pewno ona? Jutro to sprawdzę. Mam jej koszulkę w domu. Zobaczę, jak zareaguje. Co o tym myślicie? Wiem, że to krótkie, ale co myślicie jak na teraz? Podzielcie się swoją opinią w komentarzu. Rozdział 2 (Czkawka) Cały dzień myślałem, o tym z kim siedzę. Nie mogłem się skupić. Dzięki temu dostałem dwie jedynki i uwagę. Postanowiłem, że zamiast dowiedzieć się jutro w szkole, może lepiej będzie po szkole. W końcu skoro się nie ujawnia, to może ma jakiś powód. Zapytam ją na ostatniej lekcji czy nie chciałaby jutro do mnie przyjechać. Może uda mi się z nią umówić? Siedzimy na ostatniej ławce. -Nie chciałabyś jutro przyjechać do mnie? Będzie tam cała paczka.- Zapytałem z nadzieją. - Jutro? Nie bardzo mogę. Mogłabym się spotkać dzisiaj.- Powiedziała i się uśmiechnęła. Już prawie się zgodziłem, ale zdałem się sprawę, że obiecałem coś Zuzie. (Astrid) Bardzo bym chciała do niego pojechać. Ale jutro razem z mamą po szkolę, jadę do babci. Mam nadzieję, że zgodzi się spotkać dzisiaj. Jest przystojny i miły. -Wiesz, ja takiej jednej dziewczynie obiecałem, że się z nią spotkam i ...-Zaczął, ale mu przerwałam. Czego ja się spodziewałam? Przecież to normalne, że taki chłopak jak on ma już dziewczynę. - Nie ma problemu. To może kiedy indziej- Powiedziałam, że stycznym uśmiechem. Tak naprawdę to ledwo powstrzymywałam łzy. Myślałam, że między nami... Coś mogłoby być. Po ostatnie lekcji, szybko poszłam do domu. Nie chciałam rozmawiać z Czkawką. Bałam się, że nie wytrzymam i się rozpłaczę. -O Astrid. Choć już nakładam obiad- Usłyszałam głos mamy z kuchni. - Już idę- Powiedziałam. Musiałam dobrze udawać, żeby się nie skapnęła, że coś jest nie tak. Zawsze potrafiła wyciągnąć, że mnie prawdę. Około godziny 15 postanowiłam trochę pobiegać. Założyłam dres i wyszłam z domu. Po wyjściu zobaczyłam chłopaka z psem. Zaraz...czy to nie... Czkawka. Pewnie idzie do swojej dziewczyny. Ale z psem? To trochę dziwne. A poza tym nie wiedziałam, że koło mnie mieszka ktoś w naszym wieku. Nagle podszedł do jakiegoś domu. Zapukał, a z niego wyszedł jakiś dorosły facet. Wiem, że to głupie tak szpiegować, ale coś mi tu nie pasowało. Kilka razy widziałam, jak z tego domu wybiega kilkuletnie dziecko, ale nigdy nie widziałam żadnej nastolatki. O co tu chodzi? Do Czkawki podbiegła jakaś dziewczynka. Na oko około 7-letnia. Chłopak wziął ją na ręce i obrócił się z nią kilka razy. Dziewczynka pożegnała się z tym facetem i poszła z Czkawką. Teraz to już kompletnie zgłupiałam. Przecież to nie możliwe, żeby chodził z takim dzieckiem. No, chyba że jest naprawdę nienormalny. Chciałam dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. Postanowiłam za nimi pójść. Doszli do parku. Czkawka usiadł na ławce i odpiął smycz. Pies pobiegł, a dziewczyna za nim. Czyli Czkawka zajmuje się tym dzieckiem? Może to jego rodzina. Postanowiłam sprawdzić. Udałam, że po prostu chodzę po parku. Kiedy Czkawka mnie zobaczył, od razu zawołał. Usiadłam obok niego i zaczęłam rozmowę. -Myślałam, że umówiłeś się, że swoją dziewczyną- Powiedziałam, mając nadzieje, że mi wszystko wyjaśni, ale on tylko zaczął się śmiać. - No w sumie to umówiłem się z dziewczyną, ale nie moją- Mówił przez śmiech- Obiecałem Zuzi, że przyjdę dziś do parku i będzie mogła pobawić się, że szczerbatkiem- Mówił już prawie bez śmiechu. Ja odetchnęłam z ulgą. Mam nadzieje, że tego nie zobaczył. - To twoja rodzina?- Zapytałam, pokazując na dziewczynę. - Nie. To moja sąsiadka. Bardzo fajne dziecko. Bardzo lubi szczerbatka, więc często z nim tu przychodzę, żeby mogła się pobawić. Nie do kończą, jest lubiana w szkole. Nie wiem dlaczego. Jest miła, uprzejma i mądra jak na swój wiek- To miłe z jego strony, że przychodzi tu dla tej dziewczynki. Nagle usłyszałam krzyk i płacz dziecka. Czkawka zerwał się na równe nogi i pobiegł w stronę leżącej dziewczynki. - Co się stało?- Zapytał, kiedy kucną przed nią. Zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, on wziął ją na ręce. - Potknęłam się i skaleczyłam kolano- Powiedziała, pokazując na zadrapanie. - Ojoj. A opowiadałem ci jak kiedyś idąc do kuchni potknąłem się o szczerbatka? Bolało strasznie, ale moja psina się tym nie przejmowała i skoczyła na mnie i wylizała mi twarz- Powiedział, że śmiechem. Też się uśmiechnęłam, a dziewczynka śmiała się i już nie przejmowała się raną.- A wiesz co, moja mama rodziła zawsze, jak coś mnie bolało?- Dziewczynka pokiwała głową na "nie"- Łaskotała!-Krzykną i zaczął łaskotać dziewczynę. Dziewczyna aż piszczała, że śmiechu. Ja też się śmiałam. Pożałowałam tego.- Patrz, śmieję się z nasz. Wiesz co, trzeba zrobić?- Zapytał dziewczyny i zaczął do mnie podchodzić. - O nie, nie, nie, nie. Ani się waż. Czkawka nie- On nic se z tego nie robił. Załapał mnie i zaczął łaskotać- Proszę, przestań, proszę- Mówiłam przez śmiech. Po chwili już nie mogłam oddychać. Śmiałam się, a on nie przestawał. Po jakiś pięciu minutach przestał. A ja dalej leżałam na trawie i się śmiałam. Pomógł mi wstać. Udawałam, że jestem na niego zła. - Chyba się nie gniewasz?- Obróciłam się plecami i udałam Focha- Przecież ja to zrobiłem dla ciebie. Śmiech to zdrowie. Po takiej dawce nie będziesz chorowała przez rok- Mówił przez śmiech. Ja też zaczęłam się śmiać. Odprowadziliśmy Zuzię do domu. Znaczy, dokładnie to Czkawka ją zaniósł. Później mnie odprowadził. Okazało się, że mieszka niedaleko mnie. Weszłam do domu. Niestety mama widziała przez okno Czkawkę. - Co to za chłopak cię odprowadził? - To Czkawka. Kolego z klasy. - Przystojny. Na pewno tylko kolego?- Jak zawsze mama szukała jakiejś sensacji. - Tak mamo. To tylko kolega.- Powiedziałam i uciekłam do swojego pokoju. (Czkawka) Co to był za dzień. Rano byłem pewny, że to będzie jeden z najgorszych dni w moim życiu. Ale dzisiaj poznałem Astrid. Kiedy spotkałem ją w parku, myślałem, że nie wytrzymam i zapytam ją, czy to ona prowadzi tego bloga. Ale się powstrzymałem. Dowiedziałem się trochę o niej i teraz mam pewność, że to ona. Powiedziała, że gra na gitarze i przeprowadziła się z drugiej części kraju. Stamtąd pochodził Aniołek Hof. Chyba oszaleje. Pierwszy raz czuje się tak, myśląc o jakiejś dziewczynie. Większość mnie irytuje. Próbują się podlizać. Astrid jak była, że mną była sobą. Zwykłą dziewczyną. To mi się w niej podoba. Zauważyłem też, że się nie maluje. To dobrze. Jest piękna i bez tego. Rozdział 3 (Czkawka) Od mojego spotkania z Astrid w parku miną tydzień. Postanowiłem się nie pytać, czy to ona. Bo po co? Teraz jestem pewny. Pochodzi ze stamtąd, gra na gitarze i jeszcze jej nazwisko. Dołączyła do naszej paczki. Wszyscy ją lubimy. Dalej jest trochę nieśmiała, ale pomału się rozkręca. Dzisiaj jest poniedziałek. Znowu ten straszny poniedziałek. Dodatkowo popsuł mi się samochód i musiałem iść na piechotę. Spóźniłem się na lekcje jakieś 10 minut. Byłem pewny, że pani do matematyki weźmie mnie do odpowiedzi. Wszedłem do klasy. - Dzień dobry, przepraszam za spóźnienie- Powiedziałem, kierując się do ławki przy której siedzi Astrid. -Hoddock, Nie musisz siadać. Odłóż plecak i do odpowiedzi- Skąd wiedziałem? Zapytała mnie jakichś wzorów. Oczywiście dostałem jedynkę, ale co mi tam. Nie pierwsza i nie ostatnia. Usiadłem i nudziłem się jak nigdy. - Czemu się spóźniłeś?-Zapytała mnie Astrid. -Samochód mi się popsuł. Musiałem iść na piechotę- Powiedziałem, ale na moje nieszczęście usłyszała mnie nauczycielka. Dostałem uwagę za przeszkadzanie w prowadzeniu lekcji. Nie wiem, dlaczego ona mnie tak nie lubi. Na godzinie wychowawczej dowiedzieliśmy się, że w piątek jest wycieczka dla naszej klasy oraz klasy równoległej. Byliśmy szczęśliwi. Wszyscy poza Astrid. Ale dlaczego nie cieszy się, że na tydzień jedziemy nad morze? Jak można się z tego nie cieszyć. - Co się stało?- Zapytałem po skończonej lekcji. Postanowiłem ją odprowadzić i przy okazji pogadać. Wciąż była smutna. - Nic się nie stało, Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi- Powiedziała, że sztucznym uśmiechem. Nie wyszedł jej i wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. - Przecież widze, że coś jest nie tak- Zatrzymałem się i złapałem za rękę, żeby tez się zatrzymała- Co się stało? Odkąd dowiedziałaś się, o tej wycieczce zrobiłaś się smutna. Coś nie tak?-Astrid obróciła się i szła dalej. - Nie mogę jechać z resztą. - Dlaczego?-Zapytałem. Rozumiem, że jest jej przykro z tego powodu. W końcu cała nasza klasa jedzie. - Po prostu nie mogę- Powiedziała, a w jej oczach było widać łzy. - Ale dlaczego? Wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć.- Złapałem ją za podbródek i pociągnąłem do góry, w taki sposób, że patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. - Nie stać mnie- Powiedziała i się obróciła- Po prostu nie mam pieniędzy- powiedziała, ledwo powstrzymując łzy. Poszła dalej. Znowu złapałem ją za rękę. - Astrid. Przecież wiesz, że to nie problem. Mogę ci pożyczyć- Powiedziałem i chciałem ją przytulić, ale mnie odepchnęła. - Nie chce, nie będę miała z czego oddać- Powiedziała i pobiegła do swojego domu. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Chciałem z nią spędzić trochę czasu. Ale z drugiej strony, jeżeli cała klasa jedzie, poza Astrid oczywiście, to jak też zostanę, będę mógł z nią spędzać całe dnie. To jest to. Pobiegłem do szkoły i wypisałem się z wycieczki, nikomu nie mówiąc. (Astrid) Już piątek. Dzień wycieczki. Na tydzień zostanę sama. Trochę przykre, ale dam radę. Nie chciało mi się nigdzie wychodzić, ale postanowiłam pożegnać przyjaciół. Poszłam pod szkołę, gdzie byli wszyscy i pomału wchodzili do autobusu. Podbiegłam do nich. - Hej wszystkim- Przywitałam się z moją paczką. - O Astrid. Skoda, że nie możesz jechać z nami. Ale wiesz, że Czkawka tez zostaje- Powiedziała Heatera. Była lekko zdziwiona. - Jak to zostaję? Przecież był pierwszą osobą, która wpłaciła.- Powiedziałam, a pochwali, zobaczyłam jak zza pleców moich przyjaciół, wychodzi Czkawka. - No...-Podrapał się po tyle głowy- Moi rodzice dali mi szlaban za...oceny- Jestem prawie pewna, że kłamał. Nauczyciele właśnie kazali wchodzić do autobusu. Pożegnaliśmy naszych przyjaciół i razem z Czkawką poszłam do domu. - To powiedz prawdę- Spojrzał ma mnie, pytająco- No, dlaczego zostałeś? -Przecież mówiłem, że rodzice dali mi szlaban za zachowanie. -Nie. Mówiłeś, że dali ci szlaban za oceny. To teraz tak naprawdę. Dlaczego zostałeś? - Nie chciałem... Żebyś... No wiesz... Postanowiłem, że... Postanowiłem, że zostanę z tobą, żebyś nie była sama przez ten czas- Ostatnie zdanie powiedział na jednym wdechu. Przytuliłam go. - Dzięki. - Nie ma za co- Odwzajemnił uścisk- Może wpadniesz do mnie? Moich rodziców nie ma, moglibyśmy porozmawiać w spokoju. Bez spojrzał i komentarzy. Zgodziłam się. Zadzwoniłam do rodziców i powiedziałam, że wrócę później. Poszliśmy do domu chłopaka. Byłam tam pierwszy raz. Naprawdę piękny dom. Nie dom, to była willa. Usiedliśmy w salonie. - Chcesz się czegoś napić?-Zapytał mnie gospodarz. - Może jakiegoś soku- Powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Czkawka poszedł, chyba do kuchni. Ja przez ten czas podziwiałam dom. Naprawdę piękny. Nagle na stoliku zauważyłam jakieś rysunki. Wzięłam je do ręki. Przedstawiały każdego z naszej paczki. Była tam też ja. Naprawdę pięknie rysował. -Zapomniałem schować- Powiedział nagle ktoś za mną- Proszę-Powiedział i dał mi szklankę soku. - Pięknie roszujesz-Powiedziałam- Dawno to zrobiłem?- Zapytałam, pokazując obrazki. -Wczoraj wieczorem. Swoją drogą pięknie grasz na gitarze- Co? Nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi. Przecież nie grałam przy nim. - Nie rozumiem. Skąd możesz wiedzieć jak gram, skoro nigdy przy tobie nie grałam? - Daj spokój. Wiem, że to ty. Pierwszego dnia wiedziałem. Aniołku- Zatkało mnie. To pierwsza osoba, która wie. Nawet moi rodzice nie wiedzieli. - Ale skąd? Jak się domyśliłeś? - Pierwszego dnia jak nauczycielka wyczytała cię na, wtedy zrozumiałem. Astrid Hofferson to Aniołem Hof. Jestem twoim wielkim fanem. Nie rozumiem jednego. Dlaczego się z tym ukrywasz? - Po prostu nie lubię być w centrum uwagi. Wolę stać na uboczu. - Z taką urodą to nie łatwe- Powiedział, a ja poczułam, że się rumienię- W twoich oczach można się utopić, masz przepiękny uśmiech. Co myślicie o tym rozdziale? Macie pomysł na następny? Napiscie w komentarzu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach